Mistletoe
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Collab. Jack attempts at probably the silliest things he could possibly be doing. It involves mistletoe...and with Sally coming home and surprising him with her unexpected return, only leads to adorable hilarity. Thanks to mistletoe.


**Yes, I, NintendoGal55 am writing a little TNBC story! **

**As some of you might know, I recently wrote a TNBC collaboration with Azure129, called "Pumpkin Petals", which is posted on her account.**

**It's a prequel to the film, about how Jack and Sally first met and became friends! Included is an epilogue, that takes place after the movie. And she just came up with this adorable idea I'm writing out right here just for shits and giggles! And for fluffy love. I am the Queen of Fluff!**

**Azure129 has added to this, too. ;) So this IS a bit of a collaboration. Give her work some love, too! So in a way, you can consider this a sequel to Pumpkin Petals, and a prequel to the sequel soon coming out! XD**

**Or if you want, it can be it's own stand-alone story. ;)**

**And oh yes, JackxSally forever! :D**

**I do not own the characters. Only Tim Burton, the master himself, owns them.**

XXX

Jack wasn't sure how much time he had left to get this task done. Sally had left the house to go to the Witches' shop for some ingredients she needed to make dinner that night, and to go buy some more fabric and patterns, since she wanted to make some new curtains. And that was barely an hour ago. She could come back at any moment!

Then again, Sally was never gone very long when she left the house, despite that Jack insisted she had all the freedom in the world to do as she wanted, and go in and out as she pleased. Of course, she always told him where she was going, which she figured was fair enough, so that he would know where she was and when to expect her back. She had stated she wasn't sure how long she would be gone, but within an hour or two.

What Jack was doing, was positively silly to anyone who would catch it. He couldn't even believe he was doing this! What started as a wishful, though joking thought, became...this.

Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King...was decorating his home with lots and lots of mistletoe.

It was no secret by now that he was just skull over heels in love with his darling Sally, and ever since she started living with him on the eve of December 24th, he had done all he could to make her happy and comfortable. It may have been a bit of a stretch to be living together already, but by then Dr. Finkelstein had created a new caretaker, by the name of Jewel. Sally could see she was no longer needed, and didn't want to burden him any longer, but was left homeless as a result. Jack had then proposed that she could live with him in his place...with her own room, of course. Jack was too much of a gentleman to even dare not give her some personal space of her own. She was a lady, after all!

Not that the idea of them sharing a room was a bad one, of course.

And right now, just a few days later, with snow still on the ground, with the wonderful Christmas season having come to an end, Jack was doing one last little thing. Decorating the place with mistletoe galore.

Why was he doing this? He certainly didn't need to...right?

There was a huge pile on the floor, thanks to the witches' spells of duplicating objects into numerous amounts. Jack hung a few up around, here and there, almost everywhere!

All of a sudden, his front door came open as Sally gently knocked, coming inside.

"Jack? I'm...I'm back now. ...Jack?"

Sally was quite surprised to see Jack standing in the middle of the room, holding a sprig of mistletoe between his fingers, about to hang it up above him, and just now turning his skull to look at her with wide, surprised and mortified eye sockets. She looked around, coming to see all the mistletoe everywhere. What was this about?

"Um...surprise?" Jack gave a sheepish smile.

Blinking a few times, Sally just couldn't keep the smile off her face as she shook her head at her beloved. "Oh, Jack..." She murmured lovingly.

"I…got a little obsessed with Christmas again, I think, Sally…it looks like once again you came just in time to stop me before I hurt myself…" He smiled warmly and gave a small shrug at the little joke. He lowered the hand with the mistletoe, though he did not let it go.

She giggled a tiny bit, putting a hand to her mouth as she gently closed the door behind her. "But Jack, I…I don't understand…" She looked around at all the small green, festive little plants abounding throughout the room. "Why so many little plants? And what are they for? Were they left over from Christmas?" She looked at him with a sincerely curious and interested smile, half wondering for a moment if her dear Pumpkin King had already grown nostalgic for the winter holiday and decided to fill their small home with these lovely little reminders of it all around her.

Jack blinked and for a moment gave Sally a curious look. And then it hit him. She had never been to Christmas Town…and he hadn't introduced the topic of mistletoe much during Halloween Town's attempt at the holiday. She didn't recognize this stuff as mistletoe…and she might not even know what mistletoe meant!

He stepped towards her and cleared his throat with a small, embarrassed grin, unsure of how to even begin explaining. "W-Well, um…yes, they were from Christmas. They're actually part of a tradition. You see, this is called 'mistletoe'…" he held up the little sprig of green still in his hands for her to see. "A-And as part of the tradtion you're supposed to hang it…all around…" He swallowed, his eye sockets going a little half lidded.

Sally was still just looking at him with as innocent and sweet a smile as ever though. She nodded at his explanation and took a step toward him, eyeing the bit of grin between the fingertips of one of his bony hands. "Well, you've certainly done that part of the tradition, Jack…this place is full of these little things…" She reached out and gave the little bit of plant a touch, admiring the cool, clean texture. It interested her a lot that such fresh and aromatic plants could exist in other worlds, as Halloween Town mosty offered just moss and gnarled, bitter herbs.

Jack sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Sally…but…there's more to the mistletoe tradition," he added quietly.

Sally blinked and looked to his eye sockets. "Really? What?"

Jack just looked back at her with a warm smile. And then he raised the mistletoe above their heads. And then he leaned down and in and placed a happy little kiss right upon her lips. He separated from her after a moment or two, still looking at her lovingly. "When two people are under it, they're supposed to kiss."

Sally's eyes were wide, her breath caught in a little gasp, then she blinked several times absolutely shyly. "Oh! I…" She blinked more and was instantly taking in the sight of the mistletoe dangling all over the house with fresh eyes…fresh, bewildred, disbelieving, totally shy eyes…She touched her hair in nervousness. "I…"

Jack swallowed and glanced down, suddenly hoping he really hadn't been too forward with all of this. After all, their relationship was still so young—perhaps he should have waited a little while before doing something like this? "Sally—Whoa!"

Jack Skellington was suddenly propelled back onto a pile of mistletoe on his couch courtesy of the most forceful hug his Sally had ever given him in their entire courtship!

He blinked several times in confusion and dizziness, and then he realized his bones were just warm and trembling. And then he realized it was because Sally had her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and she was kissing him. He took in a sharp breath through his nose and then let out a deep sigh and closed his eye sockets and relaxed in her grasp against the mistletoe bed upon which they lay.

Sally stopped after a few more moments and gently separated her mouth from Jack's. She looked down into his face with a loving smile, her eyelashes fluttering a little. "Oh Jack…I love you." She smiled brightly and closed her eyes and then moved herself off of him to just nestle alongside him on the couch, making her own little nook in the bed of mistletoe. She put an arm over him and released a perfectly contented sigh.

Jack's skull smiled ear to ear. Then he let out a happy sigh of his own and cuddled with Sally on their little couch bed of mistletoe as well. "I love you too, Sally. And, um…I'm happy you like the mistletoe." He put an arm around her and pulled his bony fingers gently through her warm yarn hair.

She nodded a little. "I'm happy you taught me what it was…and brought so much of it here. I feel so special, Jack. Can we…leave it around for…a while?" she asked shyly, a little smile pulling at her mouth.

Jack's grin grew the tiniest bit more and he nodded aagainst her. "We can leave it around forever if you like, Sally."

A little giggle escaped Sally. "Thank you…for everything…" She gave a small yawn, and cuddled closer to him. Her eyes shut again. "Goodnight, Jack…"

Jack blinked a couple of times in shyness. They had occasionally fallen asleep reading out here together on the couch but…never on purpose…and never cuddled so close…and of course never on a bed of plants that people were supposed to kiss near.

But…if it was what she wanted…who was he to deny a lady?

He let out a happy sigh and held her close. "Goodnight, Sally." His eyes closed as well.

And the two of them fell asleep, cuddled and safe together, in their house glowing and warm with the light dying fire in the hearth and the gentle scent of fresh mistletoe filling the air around them and infusing their dreams with the thought of kisses to come now that they were together…now and forever...

Simply meant to be.


End file.
